


October 21: Swallowing

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Sir and Sweetheart [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 21: Swallowing

Mike sits on his knees next to the bed, face upturned to meet Rafael's eyes. He's nude, the same as Rafael, but his dick is soft. Rafael's already taken care of him in preparation for the game they're about to play.

Rafael touches Mike's face, then trails his fingers to Mike's chin, pushing it up just a tiny bit more. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." Rafael slides his fingers down the front of Mike's throat. "Are you ready to play?"

"Yes, Sir." 

Rafael dips his head to kiss Mike. "Good," he says quietly. "Tonight, I want you to tell me what you want to do to me." Rafael isn't surprised at the sudden blush that covers Mike's cheeks. "I know you prefer to stay quiet, but I also know when you're very worked up, you have said some of the filthiest things I've ever heard."

"Sir," Mike says. He doesn't look away, even as his cheeks get pinker. 

Rafael rewards him with another kiss. One of the first things Rafael had worked on with Mike during their play was keeping his eyes on Rafael unless told otherwise. Rafael loves to watch his emotions flash through his eyes, and it also helps him judge if Mike is trying to push himself too far. "You don't have to be inventive like you are in the heat of the moment," Rafael says, pressing his thumb to Mike's lower lip. "All you have to do is say exactly what you want to do. No trailing off. No stopping to think about how to phrase it."

Mike licks his lips in nervousness, his tongue just touching Rafael's thumb. "Sir?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" 

"Why this?"

"Because it's beautiful to hear you say those things," Rafael says. "I love knowing that I can take you to that point, but I also think you can do it without being on the edge of release."

Mike thinks about that. He doesn't look away from Rafael, and Rafael watches the way his expression shifts from uncertain, to considering, to sure. "Okay," Mike says. "Thank you, Sir."

Rafael gives Mike one more kiss. "Tell me what you want, sweetheart. Take your time, but you can't start what you want to do until you finish telling me what it's going to be. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

Rafael watches Mike think. He lowers his eyes as he does it, but Rafael doesn't correct him. Mike isn't looking away in embarrassment or fear or from some ill-conceived notion that a sub can't make eye contact. He's simply thinking.

When Mike lifts his head a few moments later, he takes in a shaky breath, then slowly lets it out. "I want to suck your dick," he says. He takes another breath. "I want to hold your thighs in my hands while I suck your dick."

"That sounds wonderful," Rafael says.

"And I want to deep throat you." Mike's blush goes absolutely scarlet when he finishes saying it. 

Rafael smiles at him. "I love when you do."

"And, I want to swallow. I want to have your dick down my throat when you come so I can swallow your come like that."

Rafael cups Mike's face in his hands and opens his legs a little. "That sounds perfect," he says. They've done it all before. Mike can handle all of it without a problem. "Thank you for saying it all aloud."

Mike nuzzles into Rafael's hand, turning so he can kiss Rafael's left palm. "You're welcome, Sir."

"Begin whenever you want," Rafael says. He leans back a little to give Mike a bit more room. 

Mike leans forward and slides his hands up and down Rafael's thighs a few times before pressing them open enough so he can fit between Rafael's legs. He kneads Rafael's thighs as he noses at Rafael's hard dick and lays down a series of soft kisses, starting at his balls and working his way up the shaft to the head. When he reaches the glans, he opens his mouth just enough to suckle lightly on the flare, and follows that up with tiny licks to the same spot. 

"Oh, sweetheart," Rafael groans, sliding one hand over Mike's shoulder and gripping hard. "Oh, just like that."

Mike slides his mouth back down Rafael's shaft, lips still open so he leaves a trail of moisture in his wake. He noses under Rafael's balls and sucks them into his mouth one at a time, his hands staying on Rafael's thighs. 

"I love your mouth on my balls," Rafael says, his nails across his stomach to add a little more sensation to the event. "You're so good with your mouth, sweetheart. I could spend a whole weekend with you on the bed and only use your mouth and be happy."

Mike groans deep in his chest, his fingers stilling on Rafael's thighs. He lets Rafael's balls slip out of his mouth and follows the vein back up to the top of Rafael's dick. He rests his mouth just below the top curve of Rafael's dick and slowly lets his tongue slide out of his mouth so he can lick the precum from Rafael's slit. 

"You're so beautiful," Rafael says. "Watching you fall into what you want is so fucking sexy."

Mike slips his tongue back into his mouth, then pauses, simply watching Rafael's face for a moment. "Sir," he says quietly.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm going to swallow your dick now."

And, holy shit, Rafael hadn't counted on _that_. "Please do," he manages to get out.

"I'm going to swallow your dick, and you're going to come down my throat," Mike says. 

Holy. Shit. "Yes, sweetheart. That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Rafael gasps loudly when Mike takes him into his mouth, sucking hard as he steadily works his way down Rafael's shaft. "Oh, yes," Rafael shouts. "Fuck. That's it, sweetheart. Take my dick."

Mike drools down Rafael's shaft and takes the last couple of inches more slowly than the rest, moaning in happiness as he bottoms out with his nose in Rafael's pubic hair. 

"Fuck," Rafael says again, bringing his other hand to grab Mike's other shoulder. He keeps himself still, wanting Mike to set the pace, but it's difficult. 

Mike stays still, sucking lightly. When he swallows, Rafael lets out a guttural cry from the way his throat massages the head of his dick. 

Mike moves suddenly, bobbing his head quickly as he ups his suction. He drools and drools on Rafael's dick, his mouth making an obscene wet sound every time he pulls upward. His fingers dig into Rafael's thighs hard enough that Rafael knows he's going to bruise, and he can't wait. 

Mike pushes himself back down on Rafael's dick and swallows around the head again. He massages his tongue against the big vein and works his lips back and forth at the base of Rafael's shaft. 

"Oh. Shit. Fuck. Mike. Sweetheart. I'm--" Rafael can't even thrust up towards Mike's face with the pressure Mike is putting on his thighs, and his last thought before he comes down Mike's throat is how fucking clever Mike is, to tell Rafael he's going to put his hands on his thighs and then use that as a way to hold him in place. 

Rafael falls back on the bed as soon as he starts to come. Mike swallows his jizz, each clench of his throat making Rafael moan. When he's sure Rafael is done, Mike pulls up until he's just got the head of Rafael's dick in his mouth and sucks it clean before removing his mouth completely. 

"Amazing," Rafael pants, wrapping his hands around Mike's hands and pulling him up to the bed. "Perfect. You did so well."

"Thank you, Sir," Mike replies, dropping onto the bed next to him. 

There's water on the nightstand. Rafael had placed it there before they'd started to play so it'd be in easy reach after. It's how they always end scenes, Rafael getting Mike to drink a bit of water as they both come down from the experience. But he finds he's too fucked out to get up and grab it right away. 

"You might have done too well," he says ruefully, and Mike's laugh makes him smile. 

"I'm just trying to keep up with you," Mike says and heaves himself up to grab the water. He takes a long drink, then turns and helps Rafael sit up so he can drink some as well. "Better?" Mike asks when Rafael hands the water back to him.

"Yes, thank you," Rafael says. He points at the glass. "Finish that, please."

Mike cuts him an amused look but does as he's told. They're out of their roles, but he understands Rafael well enough to know he needs to be sure to provide at least something like aftercare. He puts the glass back on the bedside table and lies down again, patting the bed next to him. "Come here," he says. "We don't need to get cleaned up right this second."

Rafael smiles and lies back down, happy to turn and curl against Mike so they can doze together for a bit before doing anything else.


End file.
